sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Bilster Phi Chaos
"Few can say they have cheated death without wanting to do so, Bilster is one of the few." - Oraephiss, Grand Master of the Gods. Name: Bilster Chaos (Phi Chaos) Age: 67 Original Species: Cyborg Hedgehog Species: Angel Powers: Chaos, Electric, Light, Angelic. Weakness: Fire, Water, Demonic. Backstory Phi was part of Project Chaos made to create the ultimate lifeform, stronger then Project Shadow. They sucseeded in Phi however Phi, Alpha, Beta and Gamma became evil and corrupted and killed there creators. Phi later went on to become a famous hero who was known for the fact he changed himself so much in such a short time. He was a famous hero of Mobius dealing with many villains, he is known for defeating Zant multiple times in the past. He was later killed again by a alternate timeline version of himself known as Eradication Lord Phi and revived as a Angel by Dusk changing his powers once again and species, since then he has spent a lot of time helping Arol and the Angels. Angelic Sword - Arconeus While the Devils created Sacred Gears, the Angels had 7 unique Angelic Swords created for different angels to use, each with different abilities, one of which was named Arconeus, the Angelic Sword of Chaos. Arconeus was found by Bilster and Dusk in his appartment on Arol, like the other Angelic Swords, it was hidden their by a group of fallen angels who stole all 7 of them and hidden them across the universe, Bilster then claimed Arconeus for himself because he was the most suitable user for the sword being the angel of chaos. Once more he was involved in the Anuurhoul invasion of Zius X and while their, he unlocked his balance breaker allowing him a extreme range and strength of chaos abilities. Gallery Bilster BladeAura.png|Bilster Blade Photon Bilster.png|Photon Bilster Ultimate Bilster.png|Ultimate Bilster Rainbow Bilster.png|Rainbow Bilster Bil remake2.png|Bil Revamp By Tad Forms Sir. Chaos Sir. Chaos is a form that crosses alternate timelines to give bilster the form of his knight timeline equal allowing him to use extreme chaos powers inside the Bilster blade and also gives Bilster knight armor that never breaks or gets damaged. Rainbow Form Bilsters rainbow form allows him to control every element other then Light and Dark,he can only use this form once he has 3 or more of the Bilster emeralds. Photon Form Photon form allows Bilster to change the amount of energy in a life form in either decreasing it or increasing it,it also allows him to age not alive objects to dust. It also has the weakness of it cannot speak or make any sounds at all. He needs to have 2 or more Bilster emeralds to go this form. Ultimate Form Bilsters ultimate form allows him to increase his powers and become 20% faster and 25% stronger then normal but also allows him the ability to teleport a lot faster and have a much higher range of Chaos powers however the downside of this form is that he can only remain in this form for a hour at the most. He needs to have 1 or more Bilster emeralds to go this form. God Form The strongest of Bilster forms this form allows him accsess to every power in existence and to be unharmed by any form of attacks however using this form will drive its user to become power hungry and only can be stopped by a god or ancient. He needs to have 5 bilster emeralds to transform to this form. Phi Form This form is the remains of Bilster's darkness and remains of Phi which can in near death situations take over Bilster and go on a rampage,This form is arguably stronger then Bilster's god form as he may not be invinciable or have every power but the powers he can use become so powerfull ever gods and ancients can be hurt by the powers and Phi himself is very powerfull making it a dangerous form to become. Bilster has never himself chose to become this form and it only happens in near death situations and once Bilster is Phi he cannot control himself. Theme Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Angel Category:Angels Category:Project Chaos Category:Angelic Sword Wielder